Darkness
by Leviatan-sama
Summary: —Lo torturare, le hare heridas tan profundas que me rogara, suplicara y llorara por primera vez en toda su existencia que le mate de una vez por todas. Asi que solo quiero saber...¿Como evitaras la muerte de Orihara Izaya?—...Shizaya, Personajes OC, Futuro LEMMON, Capitulo 3: El primero siempre es inesperado...
1. Chapter 1

_**Debo decir que soy completamente nueva en esto de escribir para Durarara!, pero cuando lei el manga y despues vi el anime no me resisti a crear una nueva historia. Y que decir del Shizaya...lo adoro!, sobre todo a Erika-san quien siempre me guio en la esperanza en esta pareja de tortolos...**_

_**Solo digo tonterias...pero aun asi me divierto diciendoles esto, bueno como decia soy nueva en esto y he de decir que estoy super emocionada de publicar esto, tambien digo que...AMO EL YAOI!**_

_**Asi es...SOY UNA FUJOSHI HECHA Y DERECHA!**_

_**Bueno sin mas esta serie no me pertenece sino a Ryohgo Narita-sensei...  
**_

_**Sin mas disfruten...**_

_**Advierto que quizas mi ortografia sea del asco...**_

_**VIVA EL SHIZAYA..!**_

* * *

_**Prologo:**_

En Ikebukuro todos tienen historias que contar...

Por eso hoy vamos a comenzar el relato de una historia no contada. En la que nuestros valientes héroes se ven una vez mas en problemas. ¿Que pasara ahora que otra vez estarán en problemas? ¿Que pasara esta vez cuando su rival es diferente? ¿Que pasara esta vez en donde sus rivales son mas peligrosos y fuertes?

¿Que sucederá esta vez, cuando todo inicie?

El relato comienza así. Con una calle iluminada por la luz de la luna. Iluminada por las luces de las calles. Iluminando el camino que cada persona tomaría hacia diferentes rumbos. Ikebukuro parecía en paz en ese tipo de noches. Sin embargo la tranquilidad esconde a la maldad. Maldad que se encuentra en los corazones de toda la gente.

Eso nos lleva a este personaje. Orihara Izaya.

El humano amante de humanos. El humano con un extraño complejo de Dios. Aquel día iba a hacer un importante negocio con un cliente que nunca había gozado de ver su cara. Solo escuchaba su voz a través del teléfono. Y era allí cuando después de eso siempre llamaba a la Dullahan. Ese definitivamente era un negocio muy importante.

Pero el nunca iba a ser tan descuidado. Sus cuchillas siempre estaban listas para usarse.

Escondidas en su bolsillo. En su chaqueta. No porque fuera un cliente con beneficios iba a ser descuidado. No. La vida le había enseñado que no podía ser así. Por eso, cuando escucho unos pasos detrás de el intento mirar a su cliente. Pero no le dejaron. Pues le ordenaron que no lo hiciera. Pero eso no lo detendría. A excepción de algo.

Una hoja afilada apuntando la parte trasera de su espalda.

¿Saika? ¿Sonohara Anri, quizás? No. Era mucho peor. Alguien que no había visto antes y que en ese instante no iba a lograr ver. El filo en su espalda le causo un leve corte. Esa de verdad que no era Saika. Sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar una voz femenina. ¿Una mujer? ¿Tal vez de su edad?

—Eres Orihara Izaya, cierto?—sonrió, con arrogancia digna de un Dios.

Una leve risilla brotó de sus labios.

—¿Que acaso mi cliente no me tiene confianza?—y si así fuera no le sorprendería.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando sintió esa hoja larga y afilada atravesarle el abdomen. Había sido demasiado rápido. La katana le había atravesado. Su boca se abrió. Dejando salir un liquido rojo. La sangre salía de su boca, se deslizaba lenta y dolorosamente por la comisura de sus labios. Su garganta le dolía. Al igual que su abdomen. ¿Pero quien demonios se creía como para atravesarle así como así?

—Nosotros somos Darkness, no lo olvides Orihara Izaya, porque nosotros destruiremos Ikebukuro—aquella voz femenina pareció sonar divertida en su oído—Y bailaremos sobre sus cadáveres—

Antes de que aquella afilada hoja dejara de atravesarle sintió como ella metía algo en sus bolsillos.

Esa mujer se fue. Dejándolo arrodillado en el frio suelo. Sujeto su abdomen con ambas manos. No podía ser. El era un Dios. No podía morir así. No así. Cuando aun le faltaban muchas cosas por lograr. No. No quería morir así. Allí. En una callejón solo y oscuro. Orihara Izaya se permitió en aquel momento sentir aquella emoción llamada miedo y frustración.

Sus ojos se cerraron y cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Ni siquiera...había logrado matar a Shizu-chan.

* * *

Suspiro una vez mas antes de golpear aquella puerta por ultima vez.

Esta vez Celty parecía realmente molesta. Quizás. Solo quizás se había pasado un poco. Bueno, el solo quería algo de amor ahora que por fin su padre les había dejado solos. Ademas, no era algo malo pedirle que se bañara con el. No. No era algo tan malo. No lo había hecho con malas intenciones. Vale. Lo admitía. Quería ver a Celty desnuda, pero eso no era para tanto.

¿O si?

—Perdóname Celty, no volveré a pedir algo como eso, así que no te molestes, vale?—la chica abrió la puerta, asomando la parte que era su cuello.

[—A veces eres muy pervertido Shinra—]escribió ella con rapidez en la pantalla de aquel celular negro.

El sonido del teléfono les distrajo. Era muy tarde para recibir una llamada. A menos de que fuera una emergencia...

_—Shinra?, podrías hacerme un favor?—_ok, Heiwajima Shizuo no era ese tipo de personas que pedían favores.

—¿Que pasa Shizuo? ¿Es urgente?—Celty le miro preocupada, preguntando por el celular si el rubio estaba bien.

_—Es Izaya, ven a mi apartamento, rápido_—ah?, ahora si no entendía nada.

Pero cuando la Dullahan se ofreció a llevarle no pudo negarse.

* * *

Parpadeo. En un intento de saber donde se encontraba.

Cuando por fin pudo hacerlo lo primero que vio fue un techo distinto. Unas sabanas diferentes. Y ropa diferente. Fue allí cuando cayo en la cuenta de que no sabia donde estaba. Giro su rostro a la izquierda y lo primero que vio fue a alguien sentado en una silla. Un par de lentes. Una bata blanca y el rostro de Shinra. Espera...¿Shinra?

¿Acaso Shinra le haba salvado? ¿Porque?

—Haz despertado al fin Izaya—le hablo a el con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No debiste salvarme Shinra, después de todo...—el le interrumpió levantando su mano para hacerse notar.

—No fui yo, lo hizo Shizuo—imposible, que acaso le estaban haciendo una broma?—el dijo: "atiende a la maldita pulga"—

Sus labios se movieron soltando una inmensa carcajada.

—E-Eres demasiado gracioso Shinra—el no pareció reír, así que se detuvo—¿Es verdad?—el se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

Aquello parecía mentira. Giro su rostro a la izquierda. Al parecer no estaban solos.

[—¿Te encuentras bien Izaya?—]tecleo rápidamente la chica sin cabeza en su celular.

—¿Te preocupas por mi?, yo?, quien soy un Dios?—pregunto fingiendo asombro en su mirada.

Sabia que el rubio le miraba seriamente.

[—Basta, no eres ningún Dios—]le detuvo ella en pleno discurso.

Si, en realidad no era ningún Dios.

—¿Y quien te dejo medio muerto, pulga?—pregunto la bestia sin ni siquiera importarle.

—Una chica con una asquerosa voz—torció la boca, esa asquerosa se la pagaría.

Los lentes morados cayeron al suelo. Al parecer Heiwajima Shizuo estaba por reventar de la risa.

—¿Estas bromeando?!, ¿una chica?!—el de ojos rojos frunció el ceño, prefería que lo golpeara a que se burlara de el.

[—¿Debería recordarte que yo te di una paliza?—]el rubio se detuvo, soltando un gruñido como respuesta.

—Cito exactamente lo que dijo:"Nosotros somos Darkness, no lo olvides, porque nosotros destruiremos Ikebukuro y bailaremos sobre sus cadáveres"—chasqueo la lengua, comenzando a formar preguntas en su mente.

—¿Darkness? ¿quienes son esos?—bajo la cabeza, la pregunta del doctor loco le dolía en su orgullo.

—No tengo ni la menor idea, no había escuchado hablar de ellos hasta ahora—todos le miraron, con cara de confundidos, como si no se creyeran algo como eso.

[—Estas diciendo que...de verdad no sabes nada?—]bufo, por primera vez se decidía a decir la verdad y nadie le creía.

Esta situación era muy bizarra para ser sinceros.

—¿Ni una maldita pista?—abrió los ojos, recordando como esa mujer había metido algo dentro de sus bolsillos.

—Celty, mi chaqueta—la Dullahan le miro, o supuso que hizo eso debido a su falta de cabeza.

La chaqueta ya estaba consigo mismo.

Metió su mano al bolsillo derecho. Allí sus dedos sintieron un pedazo de papel grueso. Al sacarlo se encontró con un sobre. Extrañado por algo como eso decidió sacarlo. Dentro de el parecía haber algo. No lo pensó dos veces y saco su navaja para abrirlo. Nadie dijo nada. Varias imágenes en su mano aparecieron.

Esto era malo. Iba mas allá de su comprensión.

[—Esa es mi cara!—]escribió una sorprendida Celty.

La fotos allí eran demasiado reveladoras.

Ryugamine Mikado. Masaomi Kida. Sonohara Anri. Celty Sturluson. Heiwajima Shizuo y Orihara Izaya. La ultima fotografía estaba tachada. Estaba mal. Muy mal. De verdad que planeaban destruir Ikebukuro destruyendo así a sus pilares. Cerro los ojos con frustración. Esto no era un juego de niños.

Estos tipos iban enserio.

* * *

_**Bien, eso es todo por hoy...**_

_**El Shizaya se dara mas adelante cuando estos dos tortolos dejen la parte de negacion...MUAJAJA!, En fin este nuevo grupo es algo inventado por moi XD. Espero que aun asi sigan disfrutando de la lectura...pues quizas lleguen a querer estos personajes, tienen tristes historias, ademas va a ver muchas revelaciones...**_

_**He de decir que solo me basare en los personajes de anime ya que apenas me estoy leyendo las novelas y aun no me creo capaz de manejar nuevos personajes asi como asi, espero lo entiendan...**_

_**Debo decir que el personajs de Shinra es divertido de interpretar ya que me facina que parezca un niño mimado con Celty...en el nuevo grupo tambien habra YAOI, si, asi que les aconsejo sigan leyendo...**_

_**No se si pueda contestar sus mensajes pero lo intentare ah!, si gustan pueden llamarme Levia-chan, para que no haya formalidades aburridas, espero que esto les haya gustado...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Aqui estoy yo...de nuevo!~, jejeje a que pensaron que iba a cantar la cancion?, no?, bueno..por fin pude escribir el capitulo uno...eh tardado bastante porque tuve que investigar varias cosas...en este capi ya vemos como se integran mas personajes misteriosos...ellos tienen sus historias que contar, pero por lo pronto ya di a conocer la vida de esa chica con asquerosa voz como dijo mi amado a Izaya...**_

_**ASI ES, MI PERSONAJE FAVORITO ES IZAYA!~, y el siguiente en la lista es mi fortachon Shizu-chan...espero que este capitulo les guste tanto como a mi me gusto y como les dije tambien hay Yaoi en el grupo de Darkness, la parejita que aparece aqui no es la unica, de hecho hay otra que se presentara un poco despues...**_

_**Como saben esta fabulosa novela convertida a anime no me pertenece, por cierto he escuchado rumores de que habra una segunda temporada el 2014 y si alguien sabe algo porfa avise!~**_

_**Sin mas disfruten del capi...**_

_**Advierto faltas de ortografias, debilidad de parte de Izaya, etc...**_

_**XD**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**Objetivos, charlas y niñerías.**_

**_Nombre: _**_Fujimoto Shizuka._

_**Edad:** 19 años._

_**Apariencia física:** Delgada, mediana estatura, cabellos blancos que le hacen lucir vieja (según un mocoso), ojos azules, bien dotada, su vista requiere de lentes._

_**Vestimenta:** Camisa blanca, falda roja de cuadros, capa negra que le permite moverse con libertad, sus amados botines negros._

_**Arma:** Su espada japonesa, katana, de un color peculiar, negro._

_**Familia:** Su inútil hermano menor, Fujimoto Keiichi._

_**Objetivos:** Asesinar a la persona mas fuerte de Ikebukuro, la bestia, Heiwajima Shizuo._

_**Frase usual:** Mi fuerza me enorgullece._

_**Grupo:** Darkness._

* * *

_**Kanra:**__—_¿Lo escucharon?_—_

_**Tarō Tanaka:**__—_¿Que sucede esta vez Kanra-san?_—_

_**Kanra:**__—_El rumor de ayer, mmm, no me digan que no lo saben_—_

___**Setton:**—_Yo solo escucho que la policía se hace cada vez mas difícil de tratar, sobre todo la de transito_—_

_**Bakyura: **__—_Solo dilo de una vez o muere_—_

_**Saika:**__—_Cuéntanos por favor Kanra-san_—_

_**Kanra:**__—_Bueno, básicamente Orihara Izaya fue apuñalado_—_

___**Tarō Tanaka:**__—_¿Ah?, ¿como dices?_—_

_**Bakyura:**__—_Sinceramente no me importa lo que le pase a ese tipo_—_

_**Saika:**__—_Eso es difícil de creer_—_

_**Kanra:**__—__Pero es verdad__—_

_**Setton:**__—_También es increíble como consigues tanta información_—_

_**Kanra:**__—_Hay que saber todo en este mundo_—_

_**Tarō Tanaka:**__—_¿Quien lo hizo?_—_

_**Kanra:**__—_Pareces interesado...un grupo llamado Darkness_—_

_**Saika:**__—_¿Oscuridad?_—_

_**Bakyura:**__—_Deben ser unos nuevos idiotas creyéndose dioses_—_

_**Kanra:**__—_¿Tratas de decir algo?_—_

**_Bakyura:_**___—_En lo absoluto_—_

_**Tarō Tanaka:**__—_Pero nunca había escuchado hablar de ellos, ¿tu sabes algo Kanra-san?_—_

_**Kanra:**____—_Ni idea_—_

* * *

_Miro la maquina que le quitaba toda esperanza._

_Odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Odiaba los hospitales. Odiaba las enfermedades. Odiaba que su madre estuviera tan enferma que solo podía verla dormida. Suspiro. Mirando el reloj por ultima vez. Eran las ocho. Tiempo de ir a casa y preparar la cena para su hermano menor. A pesar de solo ser mayor por un año ese instinto de hermana nunca desaparecía._

_Le daba coraje no ser fuerte para afrontar esas situaciones._

_Al salir del hospital escucho como la enfermera que se ocupaba de su progenitora le despedía. Una vez afuera se permitió a si misma soltar unas lagrimas de desesperación. Tres segundos después estás habían sido eliminadas con un pañuelo. Sus piernas comenzaron a moverse entre las calles que estaban muy iluminadas. Fue allí cuando alzo la mirada al cielo._

_Los edificios de Ikebukuro ocultaban muchas estrellas en aquel cielo nocturno._

_Sonrió. Intentando darse ánimos a si misma. Dio vuelta en un callejón que daba mas cerca de su casa y siguió. No se dio cuenta de que tres hombres le seguían. Pronto se vio arrinconada en la pared. No supo como fue. Pero el golpe en su rostro le hizo despertar._

_Sus libros cayeron al suelo._

_Cerro los ojos aguantando el dolor. Era débil. Muy débil. Eso siempre lo había sabido. Pero aquello era injusto. No podía estar pasándole algo como eso. Se iban a robar el dinero de la cena. ¿Que iba a cenar su hermano? No lo pensó dos veces y se levanto. Poniendo una pose de boxeo que imito de varias películas. Iba a luchar._

_Iba a luchar lo que fuera necesario._

_Pero Dios había escuchado sus plegarias. Porque un ángel había llegado a salvarle. No. Mas bien parecía una bestia. Unos cabellos rubios y una señal de transito fue lo que alcanzo a distinguir. Los tipos que antes le habían golpeado ahora estaban en el suelo. Jadeo. Sorprendida de que hubiera pasado tan rápido._

_Esos ojos cafés cruzando a dorados le dejaron sin palabras._

_—¡Eso es por ayudar a Izaya, idiotas!—exclamo el lanzando la señal a un lado._

_—¿Co-Como? ¿como lo hiciste?—el se volteo, notando por primera vez la presencia de aquella chica._

_—Uno se hace fuerte para proteger a los que quiere proteger—ella le miro, como si hubiera dicho algo con lo que se sintió identificada._

_—¿Como te llamas?—susurro comenzando a recoger sus cosas, el siguió caminando, parecía ignorarle._

_A medio caminar se detuvo._

_—Hewajima Shizuo—respondió el antes de seguir con su camino._

Ella supo en ese momento que debía hacerse fuerte. Por eso había eliminado uno a uno los rivales mas fuertes en Ikebukuro. Y lo había logrado. Por eso ahora era muy fuerte. Demasiado fuerte. Solo que aun le quedaba un rival. Ese era Heiwajima Shizuo. Así que solo quedaba un paso para hacerse la mas fuerte. Debía eliminarlo.

Debía eliminarlo a toda costa.

* * *

Cuando leyó dos veces aquella conversación supo lo que debía hacer.

Orihara Izaya. El tipo que se creía un Dios absoluto le estaba pidiendo ayuda a un humano tan simple como el. Si, a el. A Ryugamine Mikado. Tardo en comprenderlo pero al fin lo hizo. Inmediatamente se conecto en la página de Dollars para averiguar algo de esa pandilla nueva. Ya que todos sabían que era el líder no tardaron en responder. Pero parecía que nadie sabia de ello.

_¿Sabían que Orihara Izaya fue apuñalado anoche?_

_Wow, eso no lo sabia._

_¿En serio?, supongo que se lo merece..._

_Debió haber sido Heiwajima Shizuo, esos dos se odian a muerte._

_Shizu-chan no pudo haber sido, de hecho el le ayudo, eso si es amor .w._

_Detente, me das asco._

_No, no fue el, fue un grupo llamado Darkness._

_¿Ah?, ¿que no tenemos suficiente con los pañuelos esos?_

_Si, hay demasiadas pandillas como para que haya mas._

_Demasiadas._

_Líder, ¿como sabes algo como eso?_

_Un informante me lo dijo, ademas quería saber si alguien había oído hablar de ellos._

_No, lo siento._

_Yo tampoco se nada, deberías preguntarle a los enamorados!_

_No ayudas en nada..._

_Yo...se algo sobre Darkness._

Justo cuando leyó ese mensaje todo paso demasiado rápido. Pues a la velocidad de la luz borro el mensaje e inicio una conversación privada con ese miembro de Dollars. Y al parecer se trataba de una mujer.

Su nombre: **Candy-san.**

* * *

—Lo de ayer fue espectacular Shizuka-chan!~—canturreo una voz de lo mas alegre, la chica frente a ella no parecía tan contenta.

¿O es que siempre estaba seria?

—Solo hice lo que ordenaste al pie de la letra—la otra asintió repetidamente mientras tecleaba en una computadora.

—El ataque a Orihara Izaya solo fue el inicio de una guerra—susurro mientras escribía varias cosas en esa pantalla.

—¿Que tanto haces en esa computadora?—la otra paro de repente mirándole con malicia y una sonrisa divertida.

Ella llevo su dedo indice a sus labios.

—Es un se-cre-to~—respondió con un evidente tono de felicidad.

Seguía sin comprender a ese líder demente.

—Me sorprende que el líder de Darkness sea tan infantil—una carcajada inundo aquella sala de computo.

—¡No es infantil Shizuka-chan!, ¡es ser una genio!—señalo con un tono de voz demasiado divertido.

—Yo solo quiero matar a Heiwajima-san—los dedos pararon de nuevo, esos ojos ahora le veían con mucha seriedad.

Tanta que parecía un felino a punto de saltar hacia su presa.

—Obtendrás lo que deseas y mas...—después de eso siguió en su mundo mientras tananeaba una canción y tecleaba rápidamente.

Entonces si obtendría lo que deseaba.

* * *

_Dime todo lo que sabes Candy-san._

_Soy una miembro de Drakness._

_Y también una de Dollars, ahora te pregunto..¿Darkness o Dollars?_

_Dollars, por supuesto Boss(1)._

_Bien, dime todo de principio a fin._

_Estoy aquí porque prácticamente me amenazaron._

_Lamento haber sido rudo antes, dime porque._

_Amenazaron a mi familia, tengo muchas habilidades en la computadora y al parecer se enteraron de ello._

_Y entonces te amenazaron._

_A mi familia y a mi hermano menor._

_Debió haber sido terrible._

_Si, es por eso que quiero ayudarte Boss._

_Muchas gracias, ¿quien es el líder?_

_Es un hombre, nunca veo su rostro, lo tiene cubierto por una gorra, lentes de sol y cubre-bocas._

_Ya veo..._

_Supongo que no me tiene la confianza para mostrarse así mismo._

_Quizás sea eso, ¿sabes de los demás miembros?_

_Solo se que son seis en total, incluyendo el líder, los demás son solo peones._

_Candy-san, ¿podemos tener un video chat mañana?_

_¡Claro que si Boss!, estaré muy contenta de ayudarle!_

_Muchas gracias, entonces nos vemos mañana._

_¡Hasta mañana Boss!~_

* * *

Dos chicos caminaban tomados de la mano por las calles de Ikebukuro.

—¡Es injusto que Shizuka-san sea la única con una misión!—exclamo uno de ellos con evidente enfado, parecía el mas activo de los dos.

—Si, es injusto—afirmo el otro mientras asentía ante las quejas del mayor.

—Quizás deberíamos adelantarnos a la misión de mañana—murmuro divertido mientras se frotaba las manos con malicia.

—Si Taiyō lo desea, lo haremos—el otro se sonrojo, sonriendo a la vez.

Aquel chico llamado Taiyō le había dado un beso en la mejilla al otro.

—¡Por eso amo mucho a Tsuki!—las mejillas coloreadas de rojo no se hicieron esperar.

Ese par estaba completamente enamorado.

—¿Me amas tanto como Naruto-san al ramen?—el otro asintió con energía.

—¡Te amo tanto como L-san a los pasteles!—el otro se permitió sonreír un poco y extender su mano.

Ambos no tardaron en volverse a tomar de las manos. Ser miembros de Darkness les daba infinita diversión.

* * *

Cerro los ojos intentando conciliar el sueño.

No pudo. El extraño sentimiento de debilidad le invadía. Ahora mismo es cuando entendía porque sus hermanas siempre se apegaban una a la otra. Necesitaba algo de compañía. Claro que no se lo pediría a la persona mas cercana que tenia. Pues esa persona resultaba ser Heiwajima Shizuo que solo se encontraba a un cuarto de distancia.

Entiéndase la sala de estar.

Una sonrisa cínica se poso en sus labios. Entonces recordó algo. Una pista. Otra pista de su atacante. Recordó haber visto un cabello blanco ondulándose con el viento cuando fue atravesado por esa espada. Ahora por fin tenia otra pista. Solo le quedaba creer que el líder de Dollars hubiera comprendido la indirecta. Que hubiera averiguado algo. De repente su celular comenzó a sonar.

¿Quien le llamaba a esas horas? A las dos de la mañana.

—¿Porque me llamas Dotachin?—pregunto algo sorprendido, casi nunca se hablaban entre ellos.

_—Izaya, nunca te he deseado la muerte así que espero sepas correr por tu vida—_arqueo la cejas, ¿que demonios significaba eso?

—¿Podrías decirme que esta pasando?—el tosió, parecía estar tratando de evitar varias voces molestas.

_—Que sepas que Erika y Walker están muy enojados—_abrió los ojos, no podía ser, acaso...

¿Era Darkness de nuevo?

* * *

_**Boss(1) eso significa en ingles lider, jefe, etc...**_

_**Bien, no me maten, estos personajes me fascinaron de escribir y sobre Candy-san solo esperen a saber que onda con ella, ademas de que aun debo escribir como van a reaccionar todos cuando sepan que Izaya vive temporalmente con Shizu-chan...seguro les va a sorprender...**_

_**Lo que hicieron Taiyo y Tsuki quedara en secreto hasta el proximo capitulo...creo que desde aqui comenzaran las sospechas de quien es el lider de Darkness, si gustan pueden escribir quien es probablemente pero aun asi no les dare pistas o confirmare sus teorias...piensen lo que quieran pensar...por cierto quizas en el proximo capitulo haya un acercamiento Shizaya...pero como saben debo hacerlo lentamente, MUAKAKAKA!~**_

_**Ahora respondere a sus reviews...**_

_**Hikary Kurai: Chica hermosa no sabes cuanto me encanta que Izaya me alabe, quizas pueda doblegarlo despues, MUAJAJA!~, tambien gracias por tus comentarios tan dulces Shizu-chan (notese el sarcasmo), en fin, intentare que sigan siendo como los originales, ya que necesito que Izaya este un poco debil para que deje que Shizu-chan entre a su corazon...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS ANIMOS...espero sigas leyendo la historia...esperare con ansias por tu comentario...XD**_

_**sakuki-yuu: Que bueno que hayas recordado como llamarme...preciosa!~, yo tambien me dije a mi misma que no podia ir tan rapido con la relacion o los personajes iban a perder su esencia y tu solo me confirmaste que mi decicion era buen y te lo agradezco, pero no se preocupen que es seguro que va a haber LEMMON, oh si, porque de verdad tengo muchas ganas de escribir uno de este par de tortolos, pronto mas personajes se sumaran y Ikebukuro sera aun mas divertido!~...MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO...espero leer otro de ti...XP, por cierto este capi es mas largo gracias a ti..**_

_**Chicas y chicos que leen este fic, no temas dejar comentarios que no muerdo, de hecho intentare contestarlos todos y perdonenme si algun dia no lo logro...Sin mas Levia-chan se despide!~**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**HOLAAAA!, hola!, bueno, ya...basta de holas, lo que pasa es que hoy estoy muy contenta porque se me vino un bloqueo horrible...no pude escribir por mas de dos semanas...o mas, si gustan contar desde el dia en que publique el capitulo uno hasta ahora...y debo decirles que apenas acabo de terminar este capitulo y por eso espero que les guste mucho...**_

_**Debo advertir que desde este capitulo es cuando el acercamiento Shizaya ya se va a hacer mas latente, see...ya quiero que se besuqueen y se digan que se aman, pero para eso digo con lastima que falta un poquito (disculpen a esta inutil escritora )...**_

_**Aqui una parejita nueva Yaoi, que es del grupo enemigo...si, porque los malos tampoco se salvan del BL, jejeje...(carita pervertida)...**_

_**Sin mas debo decir que el lector puede morir de aburrimiento...(see, quizas a veces me paso de rollera(se escribe asi?)), este...tambien faltas terribles de ortografia (por dios! XD), y que el Yaoi aqui puede ser dificil de comprender (yo tambien soy dificil de comprender)...**_

_**Ahora disfruten y lean!**_

_**Por cierto...me encantaria que se animaran a dejar mas comentarios...es que me encanta leerlos y contestarlos...(pensamiento emo XD)**_

* * *

**_Capitulo 2:_**

**_El acercamiento peligroso_**

Su mirada se tornó confusa al escuchar el sonido que le decía, le habían colgado.

Miro al frente una vez mas escuchando los lamentos de Togusa que lloraba con fuerza. Sin mencionar el peligroso extintor que traía en sus manos y es que cuando algo así pasaba se ponía de un humor algo exagerado. Erika y Walker no eran la excepción. Los dos se abrazaban intentando consolarse, porque según ellos habían sufrido una gran perdida. Si, la camioneta estaba negra y carcomida por un anterior incendio que había surgido en ella. Los millones de mangas se habían perdido también.

Es por eso que aquel grupo lloraba a lagrima viva.

—Izaya dijo que el no tenia nada que ver con esto—les intento decir, aunque estos no le prestaban ni la mas mínima atención.

—Les dije que Izaya-san no podía haberlo hecho...—susurro la chica parando así las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

—¡¿Entonces quien demonios quemó a mi hermosa camioneta?!—grito el conductor desesperado, después de todo algo no encajaba allí.

—¿Quien fue? ¿no es obvio?—pregunto una voz infantil y dulce, todos fijaron su mirada en dos chicos sentados en una banca frente a ellos.

Los dos estaban tomados de la mano. Uno era rubio, de cabellos brillantes como el sol y ojos azules como el cielo mismo. El otro tenia ojos blancos, tan blancos como la luna y cabellos negros como la noche. Ambos eran igual de llamativos, aunque parecían de diferentes personalidades. El de ojos azules sonrió, soltando un risilla traviesa al mismo tiempo. El otro solo le miro, ocultando un leve sonrojo por esa risa tan bella.

—¿Quienes son ustedes?—los ojos de Walker se mostraron, con una seriedad nada común en el.

—Nuestro nombre es Darkness—murmuro el de ojos blancos tímidamente, una confusión general fue lo único que dejo ese comentario.

—¿Darkness? ¿que es eso?—ambos sonrieron mirando a Kadota con diversión digna de dos adolescentes todavía infantiles.

—Bueno yo me llamo Taiyō y el es Tsuki—respondió el rubio señalándose a si mismo y luego al chico a su lado.

—Eso no es lo que preguntamos—las sonrisas se esfumaron y en su lugar quedaron miradas que podían ser tan culpables de un asesinato.

—Darkness es un grupo que hará un Ikebukuro patas para arriba, será sumamente divertido—susurro el de cabellos negros quien parecía ser el menor.

—Por cierto, no deben compararnos con Dollars, no somos pacifistas, no, de hecho queremos destruir este lugar—los ojos azules parecían determinados en continuar con ese juego demencial.

—Aunque fue tan difícil quemar tantos mangas tan buenos—sollozo el de ojos blancos como si algo le atravesara el pecho.

—¡No llores Tsuki!, estoy seguro de que Kaichou wa maid-sama y Inuyasha estarán en un lugar mejor—un intento de consuelo surgió del abrazo que el mayor le dio.

—¿Porque hacen todo esto?—al fin cuestiono la chica quien parecía verdaderamente molesta.

—¿Acaso no es fácil de entender?—preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo—Solo por pura diversión—

Y esa sonrisa retorcida desapareció en medio de la noche.

* * *

Cuando leyó el mensaje que contenía todo el plan para el día siguiente se pregunto, ¿como es que había llegado allí?

_Sus manos estaban tan llenas de sangre..._

_Y es por eso que tallaba con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Su hermano toco la puerta del baño en ese momento, preguntando si ya había terminado de limpiarse. Ella tan solo se limito a responderle que ya iba a terminar y que esperara un poco mas. Bufo molesta. Las manchas ya se habían ido pero seguía sintiéndose sucia. Ahora solo le quedaba meter su ropa a lavar. Cerro la llave del grifo y agito la cabeza alejando cualquier pensamiento de ella._

_El escalofrío que le recorrió no fue nada bueno._

_—¿Quien eres y que quieres?—susurro molesta por no haber notado esa presencia, la pistola apuntando a su cabeza le estaba poniendo nerviosa._

_—Vamos, fruncir el ceño dejara marca, ademas solo vine a negociar—pronuncio emocionada aquella mujer, arqueo su ceja mientras acomodaba sus lentes._

_—¿Que vas a negociar?—el arma dejo de apuntarle y esa chica la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos._

_Una chaqueta con orejas de panda le cubría. Vaya rara._

_—Si no me equivoco ustedes son los hermanos asesinos de los que tanto he oído hablar, Shizuka-chan tu katana es muy famosa—la de cabellos blancos supo que su nombre había sido destruido._

_—No lo niego, me molesta que me hables de esa manera—ella sonrió, sin dejar de parpadear con una dulzura que se le hacia asquerosa._

_—Es para hacernos amigas Shizuka-chan!~—canturreo con tono infantil—Yo se tu secreto, quieres matar a Heiwajima Shizuo, cierto?—_

_—Así es, quiero demostrar que me hecho muy fuerte—ella dejo de sonreír y extendió su mano con seriedad en sus ojos._

_—Unete, no, únanse los dos a Darkness—no lo pensó dos veces, cualquier camino que le llevara a ser mas fuerte era su camino._

_Por eso aquella mano pálida fue tomada por la suya._

Ese había sido su camino. Fujimoto Shizuka estaba lista para matar a Heiwajima Shizuo.

* * *

Aquel día era una maravillosa mañana en Ikebukuro.

Los ladrones dormían pacíficamente en los callejones. Los adolescentes ya iban a sus escuelas con uniformes. Quejándose del horario tan terrible de la escuela. Los autos hacían sonarse debido al trafico tan matutino que se presentaba en esa ciudad. Si, una mañana espléndida asomándose de aquella ventana. Ventana de un horrible apartamento. El cual no era suyo, por supuesto. No, pertenecía a esa bestia. A Heiwajima Shizuo.

Ese que ahora le apuntaba con una cuchara sin tomar en cuenta su deplorable estado.

—Trágatelo de una vez Izaya—rió, dios mío, que aquello era simplemente divertido, ver como el rubio se aguantaba las ganas de matarle con ese cubierto.

—Se dice cómelo, Shizu-chan, y porque debería hacerlo?—pregunto observando con curiosidad el cereal con leche que este le estaba ofreciendo.

—Celty me mata si no te doy algo de desayunar—sonrió, de repente la sensación de molestarle se hizo mas latente.

—Ahh, se me ha quitado el apetito—el ceño fruncido del otro le dijo que estaba funcionando—Shizu-chan no sabe cocinar!~—exclamo con entusiasmo, era tan divertido verlo molesto.

—¡Cierra la boca si no quieres que te clave la cuchara en el estomago!—su sonrisa se hizo mas larga, dejando ver lo retorcido que era.

—Tampoco tiene sensibilidad, es toda una bestia—murmuro inflando sus cachetes en un tono infantil, ah, podía pasar toda su vida de esa manera.

Algo parecido a un gruñido vino de la garganta de la bestia de Ikebukuro.

No paso mucho cuando el plato que antes rebosaba de leche cayera al suelo. Sus muñecas de vieron sujetadas por una mano. Y un cuerpo algo pesado se puso encima de el. Arqueo una ceja. Parecía muy enojado. Estaba seguro que de esa no se escapaba. Que si el quisiera matarle esa vez no podría solamente escapar. Oh, que injusto era el destino.

—Y tu tienes el mal habito de decir estupideces—ni siquiera pudo mover sus piernas, estaban apresadas por el otro.

—¿Acaso Shizu-chan quiere violarme?—una mirada de completa estupefacción le contesto que el otro no se había dado cuenta de la posición en la que estaban.

—¿De que rayos estas hablando?!—exclamo el furioso, aunque parecía estar enojado consigo mismo.

En ese momento de distracción logro sacar su pierna derecha.

—¿Te pone caliente el tener a un herido a tu merced?—su rodilla se elevo, rozando la parte mas sensible de su peor enemigo.

—I-Izaya...detente—una vaga suplica surgió de su garganta, el dulce placer de verlo débil le hizo relamerse los labios.

—Tendrás que suplicar mucho mas...—una leve advertencia le llego, el no detenerse podría ser un terrible resultado.

Ese había sido un peligroso acercamiento.

* * *

Ryugamine Mikado estaba mas que seguro en no asistir a clases aquel día.

Lo había decidido así al ver la rápida motocicleta de la jinete. Pues tenia muchas cosas que decirle a aquel hombre que se creía Dios. De seguro la Dullahan sabia donde poder encontrarle. Así que en una reacción instantánea corrió hacia la calle deteniendo así a la motocicleta. Una sorprendida y asustada Celty saco rápidamente su celular.

[—¡Eso fue muy peligroso Ryugamine-kun!—]el chico se disculpo por su acción tan irresponsable, pies ella parecía preocupada.

—Necesito hablar con Orihara-san, ¿sabes donde puedo encontrarlo?—la mujer pareció pensarlo hasta que por fin decidió responder.

[—Si, lo se—]de hecho se le había hecho tarde en ir con el[—Prométeme que no vas a sorprenderte—]el otro le miro curioso, porque debería sorprenderse?.

—Lo prometo Celty-san—la chica pareció suspirar tranquila, después le ofreció un caso negro que el acepto ponerse.

[—Sube, que sea rápido, no pude librarme de los de transito—]el chico sonrió, le parecía divertido que una persona prácticamente mas fuerte que un humano no pudiera con ello.

Ahora solo faltaba saber porque tanto misterio con la ubicación de Orihara-san.

* * *

Ladeo su casco a un lado y aun así no lograba entender que sucedía.

Orihara Izaya se carcajeaba en la cama mientras se quejaba del dolor en su abdomen. Heiwajima Shizuo estaba pegado al rincón del cuarto mientras cubría su boca en un intento de retener su...vomito? No. No lograba entender que demonios había sucedido allí. Sin embargo se limito a hacer como si no hubiera visto nada. Tomo su celular y miro hacia atrás observando como un confuso Ryugamine Mikado observaba todo también.

[—Izaya, Ryugamine-kun vino a hablar contigo—]el de cabellos negros dejo de reír, limpiando las lagrimas de diversión que antes salían de sus ojos.

—Bien, ¿a que ha venido el líder de Dollars?—el chico de ojos azules parpadeo antes de poder decir algo, no quería saber si algo pasaba entre el Dios y la bestia.

Escuchar a Erika-san no era muy sano a decir verdad.

* * *

Acomodo sus lentes soltando un leve suspiro.

Miro hacia atrás esperando haberse equivocado. No. Parecía que el chico no vendría hoy. Debía ser demasiado serio como para que el no se presentara. Después de todo hoy era junta del consejo estudiantil y ellos debieron haber ido. Así que su excusa por aquella falta debía ser una buena excusa.

Tan solo esperaba que esa excusa no fuera peligrosa.

* * *

_**Eso es todo por hoy amigos, see...dije que podian morir de aburrimiento, lo adverti, no? XD...como sea, solo debo decir que este capitulo me gusto mucho, sobre todo la escena casi hot de Shizaya y que a pesar de ello siguieran con la misma actitud, gracias dios Celty y Mikado no presenciaron la escena...**_

_**AHHH!...ya ni se que decir...oh!, los reviews, claro hoy tambien puedo contestarlos, jeje...**_

_**Deb-san:**_

_**Me encanta que adores mi trabajo!, see...no te preocupes, lo continuare de perdis hasta el Lemmon, (carita pervertida), pero pos asi las dos salimos ganando, no?, bueno y aqui esta la respuesta de tu peticion...la conti del fic!**_

_**kiaradelioncourt:**_

_**Espero que este interesante fic te siga intrigando mucho mas querida...como sabras poco a poco se daran a conocer las piezas que van a completar el rompecabezas y aqui la actualizacion!...**_

_**valentina.376:**_

_**Tu pregunta no es estupida, el personaje de cabello blanco como dice en la descripcion del capitulo 1 es de Shizuka Fujimoto, este personaje es uno inventado por mi, ya viste que no es un personaje de Durarara y no eres ninguna olvidadiza, cuidate tu tambien preciosa...XD**_

_**Bueno, espero actualizar pronto el capitulo tres...que de seguro sera...EL PRIMER BESO, asi es señoras y señores!, tengo planeado escribirlo y ruego a dios que la escena no me quede muy del asco...ustedes ruegenle tambien porfavor...**_

_**Levia-chan se despide!**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**BUENAS TARDES AMIGOS MIOS!~**_

_**Es un placer estar aqui sacando un nuevo y precioso capitulo...PRIMER BESO!~, oh dios mio como amo esas dos palabras...XD, estoy tan emocionada que podria estallar de las ansias. Tambien la introduccion de una nueva pareja Yaoi, OH SI, les dije que los malos no se salvan del yaoi, no es asi?...**_

_**En fin, creo que la escena del beso me salio natural, tambien quiero decirles que como ya es el primero, los besos ya se van a hacer mas comunes y habituales durante los capitulos, ya que estan en medio de descubrir sus sentimientos y atraccion, por eso amo este capitulo que pronto me dejara llegar a la otra etapa!~**_

_**YES BABY!~**_

_**Sobre los reviews...que digo, me encanta leerlos!~, amo leer sus hermosas palabras queridos fans mios, a veces me rio cuando los leo, como sea...quizas ahora mismo estan diciendo, deja de escribir y dejanos leer!, asi que sin mas les dejo leer el capi...**_

_**DISFRUTEN!~**_

* * *

_**Capitulo 3:**_  
_**El primero siempre es inesperado**_

**De:** _Saki-chan_  
**Asunto:**_ Un obsequio..._

_Tan cruel Kida-kun!~, dejándome apenas regresamos a Ikebukuro, no nos hemos visto durante dos semanas, acaso planeas dejarme malvado?, deseo un buen presente como arrepentimiento..._

_Pdt: Mas te vale no haberme engañado._

Sonrió cerrando el celular con algo de fuerza y rapidez.

Unos ojos rojizos le veían con preocupación. Sonohara Anri estaba muy preocupada. Y la entendía totalmente, después de todo era muy raro que su amigo faltara a clases así como así. Su sonrisa se torno triste antes de decirle algo a la chica.

—Lo siento, no era Mikado—la chica bajo la cabeza llevándose las manos al pecho.

—No tienes que disculparte Masaomi-kun—murmuro ella con evidente tristeza en su voz, ¡vamos, que Masaomi Kida no podía dejar así a una chica!

—Era Saki-chan, dijo que debía darle un regalo—ella parpadeo antes de responder algo, parecía sorprendida de que el le hubiera dicho algo privado.

—¿Te has peleado con Saki-san?—pregunto algo confundida, no pudo evitar soltar una risa algo despreocupada.

—Algo así, Anri-chan, tu eres una chica, así que me podrías ayudar a escoger algo para ella?—

Un sonrojo y un rostro lleno de confusión fue la respuesta.

—¿Yo?—asintió, la chica se veía algo avergonzada—supongo que puedo ayudarte, pero...—

—¡Bien, vayamos de compras!—no espero mas y la tomo del brazo para ir en dirección a las tiendas.

Frunció el ceño con desagrado.

El también estaba preocupado. No creía que fuera algo sin importancia si el chico había faltado a la escuela. Solo pedía que no fuera algo malo o peligroso. Pero al parecer Masaomi Kida no tenia ni idea de lo que iba a comenzar. Después de todo el también estaba en la lista negra de Darkness.

Y no seria tan fácil librarse de ellos.

* * *

Ya eran las tres de la tarde.

Guió con velocidad la flecha hacia el lugar indicado y sin pensarlo dos veces hizo click en aquel cuadro. Estaba sumamente nervioso. Ahora mismo debería actuar como todo un líder frente a la chica que hablaría. Ademas no estaba solo en aquel cuarto. No, para nada solo.

Tres de las personas mas importantes en Ikebukuro estaban frente a el.

Celty Sturluson parecía tranquila mientras le miraba, o al menos eso pensaba el que hacia. Heiwajima Shizuo estaba irritado, bueno quizás se debía a la presencia de su peor enemigo. Y Orihara Izaya se veía impaciente, al parecer le urgía saber algo de ese nuevo grupo que ya comenzaba a dar problemas. No lo culpaba, ya que uno de esos tipos casi lo mata.

Trago con dificultad mientras se acomodaba la camisa. Esas tres personas solo iban a escuchar, no iban a intervenir, solo porque el se los había pedido.

_**{—¡Buenas tardes!, ¡aquí Candy-san presentándose!~—}**_una voz algo exagerada llegó a sus oídos al mismo tiempo que suspiró intentando tranquilizarse.

—Mucho gusto Candy-san, como debes saber hablas con el líder de Dollars—

Era una hermosa chica de ojos verde esmeralda y cabellos negros muy largos. Parecía traer una chaqueta café y una blusa gris. Ella frunció sus cejas y sus labios acercándose a la pantalla. Estaba examinándole, eso le hizo sentir mas nervioso.

**_{—Un honorable estudiante de Raira, eh?, si, es justo como lo había imaginado—}_**ella sonrió, parecía tan sincera que casi hizo que suspirara de alivio.

Pero no lo hizo, debía verse fuerte y serio.

—Un placer Candy-san, ahora, podrías darme algo de información?—ella asintió un par de veces antes de llevarse una mano al mentón en pose pensativa.

_**{—Como te dije ayer solo hay seis miembros oficiales de Darkness incluyendo al jefe, no conozco su rostro pero debe ser alguien influyente...—}**_

—¿Como que alguien influyente?—unos segundos pasaron antes de que le contestara.

_**{—¿Como decirlo...?, es que no se de donde saca tanto dinero, pero ahora eso no es lo importante, Boss, están planeando algo muy malo—}**_la chica de ojos verdes se llevo una mano a su boca algo ansiosa.

—Dime, ¿que están planeando?—

_**{—Quieren colocar bombas, mañana empezara, será una cada día, pero me temo que no se como desactivarlas—}**_abrió los ojos sorprendido, pero que tipos tan miserables.

Los tres frente suyo también parecían impactados. Lo que no vio fue una sonrisa retorcida muy bien escondida.

—¿Sabes en que lugar será?—una foto fue lo que le enseño, no, no podía ser, tenia que estar bromeando.

_**{****—Trataré de investigar como desactivarla, pero será mejor que Boss no vaya mañana a la escuela—}**_se llevo el pulgar a la boca mordiendo con fuerza.

Esos tipos querían una guerra.

* * *

La oscuridad abría paso entre la luz. Y el odiaba a la luz.

Por eso también lo odiaba a el, lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas. Aun así intentaba tolerarlo ya que ambos estaban en el mismo grupo. Su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío al dejar su casco en una de las mesas, ese maldito le había abrazado por sorpresa otra vez.

Si tan solo pudiera tener ojos para matarlo con una mirada. O tan siquiera una cabeza.

—¡Bienvenido a casa Na-chan!~—otra vez esa maldita voz empalagosa que odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**—Deja de llamarme así, idiota—**no supo como, pero le pareció escuchar un gruñido de su parte.

Después de un tiempo sin su cabeza supo controlar su sombra, de manera que su voz salía a pesar de no tener boca y ademas poseía la habilidad de escuchar a pesar de no tener oídos. Su cabeza era importante para el, por ser un Dullahan.

Ahora intuyó que era un puchero de lo mas infantil.

—Eres tan cruel Na-chan—susurro el con un tono de lo mas gracioso—Como sea, solo vine a decirte que el líder tiene tu trabajo para mañana—

**—Keiichi, te llevas bien con tu hermana Shizuka?—**la pregunta salió de sus labios, sin querer, ya que ambos no parecían tan unidos a pesar de ser hermanos gemelos.

—¿A que viene esa pregunta?—y allí estaba otra vez, su extraño cambio de personalidad—Ahh, solo porque Na-chan lo pregunta me hace querer contestar—

**—Decide si vas a contestar o no—**estaba algo molesto, si tuviera rostro el otro lo sabría.

—¡Si Na-chan dice que me ama lo pensare!~—otra vez, ese estúpido tono infantil.

**—Me largo—**

Justo antes de que se fuera el le contesto de manera seria.

—Shizuka-one-chan siempre dice que soy un inútil, pero creo que solo trata de protegerme—al parecer el chico ahora sonreía—Así como el líder te protege a ti Na-chan—

Solo por una vez, deseo ver esos ojos azules que aquel chico debería tener.

* * *

Miro las cuatro fotos con algo parecido a orgullo y arrogancia.

La primera era de una chica, una de cabellos largos, atados a una coleta y de color blanco. Sus ojos eran azules y estaban cubiertos por unas gafas para la vista. Tenia puesta una capa negra que dejaba ver una blusa blanca y una falda de cuadros roja, de zapatos eran unos botines negros. Su mano derecha sostenía una katana con fuerza. Ella era un asesino prodigio, alguien que le ayudaría a llegar a la cima.

Su nombre era _**Fujimoto Shizuka**_.

La segunda era de un chico parecido a esa tal Shizuka, de cortos cabellos blancos y ojos azules. Estaba vestido con un pantalón de mezclilla y camisa blanca, sus zapatos no tenían nada de especial, parecía que su arma favorita eran los shuriken y kunais de ninjas. Otro asesino profesional.

Su nombre era _**Fujimoto Keiichi**_.

En la tercera salían dos chicos de la misma edad tomando el te. Uno de ojos azules y cabello rubio que parecía feliz tomando de una taza. El otro tenia ojos blancos y cabellos negros. Totalmente opuestos. Los dos parecían desbordar de dinero. Dos chiquillos ricos en busca de diversión. Ademas de ser otakus.

Sus nombres eran **_Taiyō_** y _**Tsuki Loyalty**_.

La ultima no estaba bien tomada o solo parecía así. Era de alguien dentro de un auto completamente negro y sin luces. Parecía un hombre vestido de cuero, su cabeza portaba un casco rojo con un símbolo de calavera en violeta. Aquel hombre misterioso era un ser diferente. Era un Dullahan, un ser completamente místico.

Y su nombre era _**Nathaniel Rivers**_.

Esas personas la llevarían a la gloria y estaba completamente segura de ello. Reinarían en Ikebukuro con el poder de su extraordinaria fuerza. Darkness iba a obtener eso y mas. Después de todo no les faltaba habilidad.

A los enemigos solo les debían eliminar.

* * *

Orihara Izaya se sentía completamente inútil y débil en ese momento.

No servia de nada que estuviera allí acostado haciéndose el enfermo. Apoyo su mano en la cama y logro sentarse de una vez por todas, a pesar que la herida en el abdomen le mataba. Se apoyo en la pared una vez que logro levantarse por si mismo. Debía ir a su departamento a toda costa, hacer que Namie investigara ciertas cosas de ese grupo. La charla de Ryugamine Mikado con esa chica había sido información muy valiosa, pero ahora mismo necesitaba mas, conseguir aun mas. Quería saber la razón del porque le habían intentado matar, quería saber la razón del porque intentaban destruir Ikebukuro. Dotachin también había aportado algo, pero no era suficiente, no lo era.

Unos pasos mas y había llegado a la sala. Solo quedaba llegar a la puerta y irse de una vez por todas de ese asqueroso lugar.

—Se como te sientes, pero no debes matarte en el intento—justo antes de abrir la puerta aquella voz le había detenido.

Heiwajima Shizuo. Ese que ahora estaba detrás de el. Apretó los labios con rabia. Había estado a punto de lograrlo, aunque el le ignoro mientras prendía la luz. Odiaba parecer infantil.

—Que sorpresa, Shizu-chan sabe ser maduro—dio la vuelta mirando como el rubio se sentaba en el sofá que se suponía ahora era su cama.

—No tengo cinco años—el otro arqueo la ceja mientras dibujaba una sonrisa divertida—Es solo que todo esto...por todo esto no puedo comportarme como un mocoso—

—Solo por esta vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, no podemos comportarnos como niños, es algo muy serio—un dolor en el abdomen le dijo que había hecho un esfuerzo terrible, la bestia pareció notarlo con sus ojos cafés viéndole.

—Siéntate, así dolerá menos—no dijo nada y a pesar de odiarlo con toda su alma se sentó a un lado suyo.

—¿Como sabes tanto sobre heridas?—el rubio le miro, antes de prender un cigarrillo y comenzar a fumar.

—¿Acaso debería recordarte a todos los tipos que he tenido que golpear porque cierta persona no se cansa de mandarme a matar?—no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, si, debía ser su culpa, cierto?

Aunque el no parecía contento con ello.

—Después de todo esos tipos sirven solo para matar el tiempo, porque solo yo sé como puedes morir, Shizu-chan—pronuncio con orgullo llevándose una mano al pecho como un ganador.

—Izaya...podríamos hacer una tregua hasta que esto termine?—le pregunto mientras acerco su mano con el dedo meñique alzado.

—De verdad pareces un niño malcriado—sonrió, contento de haberle hecho enojar otra vez, pero aun así el también alzo su dedo enredándolo con el otro en una promesa algo infantil.

—Hasta que no les demos una buena paliza—murmuro el mirándole fijamente, rojo se encontró con marrón cruzando a dorado.

Una bella combinación.

Lenta y despreocupadamente, como si aquello estuviera bien, como si no fuera nada extraño. Así, ambos comenzaron a acercarse el uno al otro. De manera natural, como si ya hubiera sido destinado. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Izaya fue el primero en cerrarlos al sentir aquellos labios tan cálidos sobre los suyos, cálidos, calientes, llenos de una pasión que se le hacia desconocida.

Su mente divago, no se dejo llevar por la razón, sino por el instinto.

Y el instinto le dijo que debía seguir besando a su peor enemigo. Sus brazos se acomodaron en el cuello del rubio quien ahora parecía comerle la boca con hambre. Pronto sintió otros brazos rodeando su cintura para sentirle mas cerca. Tan cerca, sin un instinto asesino de por medio. Hace rato que la cordura se había desvanecido. Abrió su boca dejando pasar a esa lengua que buscaba la suya con ansias. Había olvidado la herida. Ya ni siquiera le dolía.

Es mas, ahora mismo solo se concentraba en una cosa, _**corresponder ese beso con todas sus fuerzas**_.

* * *

_**Espero que la actualizacion les haya gustado, estuve bien emocionada porque esto se termino de escribir hoy a las tres am., entonces ustedes se preguntan, porque demonios no lo actualizo en ese mismo momento?!, veran, estaba debajo de las cobijas y...mi madre me mataba si me encontraba despierta, esa es la razon...**_

_**AHORA LOS HERMOSOS REVIEWS...**_

_**Guest: Me da mucha pena no saber tu nombre querido invitado, pero aun asi me decidi a conestarte, bienvenido a esta historia llamada Darkness, espero la sigas leyendo y mas que nada disfrutando...yo tambien amo que Izaya sea pervertido!~, pero no te preocupes Shizu-chan no va a quedarse atras y hoy lo demostro...**_

_**kiaradelioncourt: See, debe ser feo que te quemen el auto asi como asi, lo de muerte lenta y silenciosa aun no se decide (?), en fin, a mi tambien me encanto la situacion Shizaya, Mori!~, lo de Mikado solo era informar sobre la charla con Candy-san como te habras dado cuenta...**_

_**sakuki-yuu: COMO QUERIAS AQUI EL PRIMER BESO, lo se...quizas fue muy okis pero tratare de mejorarlo, ademas me encanta que hayas vuelto preciosa, espero leer tus reviews mas seguido, mas ahora que los besos se haran continuos...**_

_**Sin mas Levia-chan se despide...!~**_


End file.
